Spin the Bottle
by Wolf Sapphire
Summary: Rated for language but humorous. What happens when modern day Kenshin-gumi get bored? Why, play 'Spin the Bottle' of course! And make Kaoru and Kenshin fess up about their feelings on the way.. One-shot.


AN: You know, I should be packing my stuff for our so-called 'adventure' trip around Negros but I just can't get this fic out of my mind! Anyway, it's a one-shot (probably). So I hope you guys like it. 

Warning: Some crude language. 

Disclaimer: I don't own RK nor do I own the song "I'm Too Sexy" (I forgot the real title…)

**Spin the Bottle**

It was a great day. The sun is high; the sky is clear and the wind fresh….

Oh what the heck! Today is not such a great day. In fact, today was…

"…boring!" yelled Misao, as she threw her arms up skyward, looking to the heavens…er…rather, the living room ceiling.

The emerald-eyed girl and the rest of the gang had gathered around Kaoru's house right. After facing a whole week of cramming, exams, anxiety, and nervous breakdowns last month, the six friends were downright tired and need a little...okay, a lot!...of RnR.

However, too much rest and relaxation can also be bad thing. Normally, the fact that school's out for two whole months would have brought cheers and merriment to the college students. But after a couple of weeks of beach bumming, bar-hopping, shopping like crazy, partying, and hanging out; it was starting to get so routine-like. And Misao just **hated **having to do the same thing **day **_after_** day** _after _**day!**

"Argh!" cried out a frustrated Misao. She was tempted to pull her hair out.

"I am so BORED!" she wailed out to her friends and boyfriend. 

Misao unconsciously stomped the ground, looking very much like a child who wanted but didn't get a new toy.

Aoshi just sighed at his girlfriend's antics. "Misao, please stop doing that."

Misao glanced Aoshi who also happened to be their university's track captain. She blushed when she became aware of what she's doing.

"Gomen Aoshi," she apologized. "But I can't help it."

Megumi, who sat on the couch next to Sano, yawned in agreement.

"I agree with the Weasel," she said. 

"Hey!" Misao interrupted the cinnamon-eyed girl. 

Megumi ignored the red-faced ninja-fanatic and instead turned to look at Tokyo University's kickboxing champion.

"Today is boring, ne Rooster?" she asked her boyfriend teasingly. Megumi laughed when Sano gave her a mock-glare.

The brown spiky-haired guy grumbled under his breath. "Geez Kitsune. I thought we're over this whole nickname thing already."

Kaoru suddenly let out a sigh. The sapphire-eyed girl was sitting on the armchair near Megumi, one leg draped over and dangling from the chair's arm.

"Isn't there anything to watch?" she asked sullenly. She twirled her lemonade glass slowly, causing the pale yellow liquid to swirl along with the ice cubes.

Kenshin, who sat on the other armchair near Sano, reached over at the glass table and took the TV guide. He opened it and began to browse through it carefully so as not to miss a single page.

After a while, Kenshin tossed the TV guide back in silent frustration.

"I give up." He answered. Messing his long red hair tied in a ponytail, Kenshin added. "There's nothing to watch."

The rest, who had attentively waited during Kenshin's search, groaned and sulked.

"Damn…" muttered a frowning Sano. "And I can't even annoy Yahiko since the brat's not here…"

The sixteen-year old boy ("I'm not a boy, I'm a man!" Yahiko would always say whenever someone called him that.) had gone to help his girlfriend, Tsubame, at the Akebedo.

Suddenly, they were jolted into attention when Misao shouted.

"I got it!"

All turned to face the grinning Misao. The mischievous glint in the now-hyperactive girl scared them.

"Let's play a game." She chirped. Her grin, if possible, became wider.

Okay, now they most definitely are afraid.

Misao took the empty soda bottle from the table and held it up for everyone to see.

"Let's play 'Spin the Bottle'!"

Megumi and Sano suddenly grinned maliciously at each other while both Kaoru and Kenshin blushed as they had glanced at each other then shyly turned away. 

Unlike their friends, Kaoru and Kenshin weren't a couple nor were they dating someone else. Almost everybody knew about their 'little' crushes with each other since high school. Unfortunately though, the two were too shy to fess up.

'But that's going to change starting today.' thought Misao. She giggled mentally.

Aoshi gazed at his girlfriend and an eyebrow rose questioningly. Misao had that weird, insane look in her face again. Not good.

Aoshi smirked. 'She's thinking about getting Kaoru and Kenshin to confess.'

Inwardly, he wished Misao best luck. She needs it.

"No way Misao…" Kaoru started but Megumi cut her off.

"Oh come' on Tanuki," said Megumi. "Where's that usual wild, crazy, raccoony attitude of yours?"

Kaoru tossed the other girl a glare. "Shut up Kitsune," she growled but consented nonetheless.

While Megumi had tired to convince Kaoru, Sano also was trying to convince Kenshin. The gangster, however, was not as lucky as Megumi.

"No and absolutely no Sano." said Kenshin, his arms crossed, a stubborn look on his face.

Sano growled. If given the right situation, the red-haired, violet-eyed kendo captain could just be as stubborn and bull-headed as Jou-chan, the kendo vice-captain.

"Yes you will Kenshin or else…" He learned in closer to whisper into his friend's ear. "I'll tell Jou-chan about all those naughty fantasies you've been having about her for the past few years."

Sano couldn't help but smirked as Kenshin turned a bright red. But whether from embarrassment or from thinking about those 'dreams', he did not know.

Kenshin gritted his teeth silently. He knew he shouldn't have told Sano about them.

He blushed when the fantasies surfaced in his mind, his eyes taking in an amber hue. He pushed out the thoughts about Kaoru…rather _inviting _thoughts…from his head and tired instead to think of other things. 

'Sano with a wig on his head…wearing make-up…in a dress.'

Kenshin smirked at the mental image of Sano turning into a female (who still had a fishbone in his, er…her mouth) and bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud.

Sano raised an eyebrow at Kenshin who had his eyes closed and was biting his lip so hard that Sano was surprised that it wasn't bleeding already.

'Whatever he's thinking, it must be pretty funny.' Sano thought.

Not one to pass up on an opportunity when he sees it, Sano shrugged and said out loud for Kenshin and everyone else to hear.

"Kenshin's in guys."

Sano whistled innocently when Kenshin opened his non-amber hued eyes in shock and glared at his brown spiky-haired friend.

"Awesome!" cried out Misao, jumping up and down lightly in excitement.

The girls cleaned up the table from any crumbs or spills and piled the empty snack plates and glasses in a tray before taking it to the kitchen. The guys had moved the furniture in the corners so that only the carpeted floor is left.

The group sat at the center of the room, littering it with the furniture cushions they took.

"Okay." said Misao, clasping her hands together. "Does everybody know the rules?"

Everybody nodded yes.

Misao smiled. "Good! Cause I'm going to change some of them." 

Being the gymnastic captain of Tokyo University, Misao dodged the cushions flying at her easily. Ignoring the rolling of her friends' eyes, the emerald-eyed girl began to count the new rules off her fingers.

"Same sex, 5 seconds, closed lips. Different sex, 10 seconds, do whatever method you want. If the spinner doesn't want to kiss, he or she has two choices: do a dare or spend five whole minutes in the closet with the person you are supposed to kiss. No backing out from this game."

At this, Misao pointed to the closet door across the room.

"Why would anyone place a closet in a living room?" asked Megumi, glancing at Kaoru.

Kaoru shrugged. "I don't know. It was my parents' idea, not mine."

Misao cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Let's start then." Misao smiled. "I'll go first."

Misao laid the soda bottle at the center of their circle and spun it. The bottle stopped at Megumi.

"Hell no!" Misao and Megumi yelled as they both paled.

Kaoru smirked and both girls tossed a glare at the sapphire-eyed girl.

"You have to do it Misao." said Kaoru between giggles. "It's only for five seconds."

"But…oh fine!"

To Megumi's horror, Misao leaned slowly towards her and kissed the shocked girl for five whole seconds.

Misao blenched when they pulled apart. "Yuck! Gross!" she shuddered.

"No kidding," agreed Megumi wholeheartedly, wiping her mouth with her handkerchief in disgust.

"My turn then," stated the medical student as she too spun the bottle. It landed on Sano.

Sano smirked and proceeded to give Megumi a heated kiss. When the two pulled apart, more so for lack of air, Sano spun the bottle. It landed on Aoshi.

Sano's goofy smile evaporated. Instead his jaw hung low.

"Hell no! There's no way I'm going to kiss Ice-boy!"

"You do and you'll die," growled Aoshi, his voice low and cold. He crossed his arms and cast a death glare at Sano. 

"And don't even think about the closet."

Sano gulped. "I choose dare then."

The girls suddenly smiled menacingly and huddled together. Kenshin couldn't help but feel pity for Sano. Even Aoshi, although relieved that he wouldn't have to kiss or spend five minutes with the rooster guy, felt a pang of sorry for him. One of the girls scheming is bad enough but put the three of them together…the guys shuddered.

Kaoru broke the huddle and cast an evil grin at Sano when she sat down. Megumi and Misao returned to their proper seats, sending Sano evil grins as well.

Sano swallowed hard. He didn't like this one bit.

"Okay Sano…" started Kaoru. "We dare you to go to the neighbor's house…"

"…ring the doorbell and sing the "I'm Too Sexy" song…" continued Misao.

"…while only wearing your boxers." finished Megumi.

Kenshin and Aoshi snickered as Sano gaped openly.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

Misao stuck her tongue out at Sano.

"No, we're not." She said. "Just be glad that you'll be in your boxers."

"Hai," added Kaoru, her sapphire eyes twinkling amusingly. "Megumi wanted you to go naked."

The girls laughed at Sano's stupefied face. Even Kenshin and Aoshi couldn't help but chuckle.

Megumi pushed Sano encouragingly. 

"Come'on Rooster," urged Megumi. "Do the dare so we can continue."

Sano blushed but got up on his feet anyway. Mumbling under his breath, the brown-eyed guy began to take his clothes off, showing a very masculine physique. (AN: Stop drooling or your computer's gonna broke!...as mine almost did. Hohoho!)

"Sagara Sanosuke…" said Megumi in a breathless voice. She placed a hand in her heart.

"I never knew you love me that much." She kidded, chuckling along with the other girls.

Sano wore white boxers with little brown foxes scurrying everywhere in the cloth. He blushed, fumbling for a moment. However, a wicked grin soon replaced the blush on his face.

"Like what you see Kitsune?" he asked mischievously.

Megumi huffed. "There's isn't anything to see."

They laughed as Sano tossed a glare at Megumi.

"Yare, yare." He muttered, his ego hurt. "Let's get this over with."

Taking a deep breath, Sano left the room and opened the front door and got out of the house. Megumi, Kaoru, and Misao; the last two dragging Kenshin and Aoshi respectively by the arm; dashed to the windows and pulled the curtains to peek outside.

"Darn!" wailed Misao as they saw Sano approaching the neighbor's house. Lucky for him it was late afternoon and the street was deserted. "I forgot to bring my video-cam." She pouted.

They looked on as Sano hesitantly rang the doorbell. The door opened and a female head popped out of the doorway.

"Erm…hi" said Sano nervously as the woman, who seemed to be in her mid-40's, opened the door.

The woman looked at him up and down. Sano had never felt wanting to run away this bad before. He gulped when the woman, who had a half-surprised, half-perverted look on her face, smiled at him.

"Yes? What can I do for you, my handsome young man?" she asked sweetly.

'I'm gonna die…' dreaded Sano.

He took a deep breath and began to sing, moving his body to the tune.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt. Sexy_

_I'm too sexy for my shorts, too sexy for my shorts. Sexy._

Sano continued singing until the song ended. Without waiting for a reply, Sano bid the woman good-bye and dashed back to the house as though the hounds of hell were after him.

Sano bolted the door shut and entered the living room to find everyone, even Aoshi, roaring with laughter. Misao, the most genki of them all, was rolling on the ground laughing, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"That was so funny!" exclaimed Misao as Aoshi helped his giggling girlfriend up. 

"You rock Sano!" said Kaoru in between giggles. In her state, she didn't notice that she was leaning on Kenshin. Kenshin, too, was laughing too hard to notice that he swung an arm around Kaoru's shoulders to support himself.

The others weren't so oblivious however and the couples shared a knowing look. 

After the laughter died down, all of them sat back on the floor to resume the game.

"Now we can continue," said Misao as she handed the almost-forgotten soda bottle to Sano.

"Since you and Aoshi didn't kiss and you did the dare, you get to pick who'll spin the bottle." She explained to Sano.

Sano gave a knowing smile and threw it to Kenshin. The surprised red-haired guy caught the bottle.

"You do the honors, Kenshin." said Sano.

Kenshin nodded his head and set the bottle down and spun it. It landed on a shocked Kaoru.

The two couples cheered, whistled, hooted, and clapped at the two now red-faced people.

"So what will it be Himura?" asked Misao wickedly.

Kenshin thought for a while. He groaned mentally. Why was his head pounding all of the sudden? Then, his eyes began to turn into an amber hue again.

"Closet," he answered in a monotone.

Without another word, Kenshin grabbed Kaoru and practically dragged her into the closet. He ignored the disappointed moans of the others and instead opened the closet door and got in. Kaoru was too shocked by Kenshin's sudden harshness to do anything but follow. Luckily, the closet was surprisingly large enough for them to fit comfortably.

"Kenshin?" asked Kaoru, a bit nervous at her friend's sudden change in behavior. She reached out a pale hand to touch his shoulder.

Kenshin looked up to meet Kaoru's sapphire eyes and the girl was shocked to see the molten amber orbs instead of mellow violet. 

Amber eyes soften as Kenshin took Kaoru's hand from his shoulder and kissed it. Taking her other hand, Kenshin caressed the knuckles of her hands with surprising gentleness.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin breathed in a low, husky voice. Now's the time to tell her how he really felt, he decided.

Kenshin gazed into Kaoru's eyes and his grip tightened. Kaoru didn't felt pain though and remained silent except for the wild beating of her heart.

'Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?' thought Kaoru hopefully.

Kenshin leaned towards her and Kaoru closed her eyes slowly just as Kenshin slanted his face and their lips met. 

Kaoru felt a soothing feeling run throughout her whole entire being and gave a delightful shiver. The kiss was gentle and sweet as if Kenshin was holding back all the passion and desire he had for her. It was so completely self-less that it made Kaoru love him even more.

Kaoru felt the cold air on her lips as Kenshin pulled back slowly. She would've muttered a protest if Kenshin hadn't then took her in his arms and embraced her. 

Kaoru sighed and laid her face at the crook of his neck in comfort. She inhaled his scent. It smelled like forests just after a rain. HE smelled like forests.

Kenshin reached out a hand to brush a lock of ravenous hair behind Kaoru's ear. His warm breath tickled that same ear, sending delightful shivers down her spine.

"I love you Kaoru." He whispered to her softly. Kami! It felt so good to say it.

Kaoru smiled happily and gripped his shirt tighter. Finally! He had said the words she longed to hear since high school.

She looked to gaze into his eyes. They weren't full amber anymore. Instead Kenshin's eyes were a mixture of violet and amber. At that, she smiled wider.

Knowing that Kenshin was anxiously waiting for her reply, Kaoru took her sweet time and crossed her arms around his neck. She gave him a sweet smile and nearly giggled when Kenshin's eyes darkened sadly as if expecting a rejection.

The cute baka! Did he ever think that she would ever love someone else besides him?

Kaoru smiled. "My cute baka," she muttered softly yet Kenshin could still hear her.

Kenshin's eyebrows rose in question but Kaoru merely giggled and kissed him gently. Her kiss was as light as a butterfly's touch.

Looking into his eyes, Kaoru finally replied.

"I love you too Kenshin." She said. "More than you ever know."

Kaoru didn't think that she had seen a face much happier than Kenshin's in her life. She smiled happily as Kenshin leaned down once again to take her lips.

This time, however, there was no holding back. The kiss made Kaoru felt like she was on fire and she loved every minute of it as was Kenshin.

And speaking of minutes…

"They've been there for more than 15 mins." muttered Megumi as she glanced at her watch. "When will they come out?"

Megumi's question was answered when the closet door finally opened and both Kenshin and Kaoru emerged with smiles on their faces.

"So…" started Sano as the two approached them. "You guys took an awfully long time there. what were you two doing?"

Kaoru blushed while Kenshin gave a small smile. Now that he finally admitted his feelings to Kaoru, Kenshin wasn't that shy anymore.

"Nothing that would interest you Sano." He replied.

Aoshi chose that exact moment to mention that Yahiko and Tsubame have arrived.

"They're upstairs." He told them. "They have something to show you. Said it was confidential."

Kaoru and Kenshin shared confused glances before they just shrugged their shoulders and went up the stairs to find the teenagers.

Megumi, Sano, Misao and Aoshi exchanged a knowing smirk. They noticed that since Kaoru and Kenshin had come out of the closet, their hands were inseparable.

Yahiko came from the kitchen, munching on a sandwich with Tsubame beside him.

"Hey guys, are those two done yet?" asked Yahiko between bites.

"Yup," said Megumi. "I thought you guys were upstairs?"

Both teens cast confused looks at Megumi. "Upstairs?" repeated Tsubame. "But we were in the kitchen the whole time." 

What the?

Turning around, Megumi glanced at Misao who was rummaging in the now-opened closet. Sano, Yahiko and Tsubame also were confused. Aoshi remained unsurprised. After all, what else did he expect from Misao?

Misao then pulled out her hidden video-cam and showed it to them.

"Ta-da!" she yelled proudly.

Megumi looked shocked but nevertheless delighted. "You didn't…"

Misao smirked wickedly. "Oh yes I did. Got it all in fact. I knew Himura would choose the closet! I just knew it!"

With that Misao started doing her victory dance.

"I am so evil!" she gushed.

Kenshin kissed Kaoru on the neck as the two sat quietly in Kaoru's room, enjoying the peacefulness.

His violet-amber eyes gleamed with amusement as he placed his chin under Kaoru's head and wrapped his arms around her lithe form.

"I wonder how long will it take for Misao to notice?" he asked Kaoru.

Kaoru smiled wickedly. "Oh I don't know. Probably when she turns it on I guess."

The couple smirked when Kaoru took something from her pocket and threw it in the air.

"After all, the tape is with me." She muttered amusingly as Kaoru caught the video tape she threw.

Owari

Sapphire: Well? How was it? Good I hope... As you may notice, I'm not so good with making kissing scenes so I hope it's okay. Let me know by, what else?, review! .

Also, about the scent of 'forest just after a rain'. You know that refreshing, intoxicating scent just after a rain and you're standing next to a tree? Well it's one of my favorite scents (ahh…nature…) and I thought that Kenshin would fit that scent since it's, I repeat, refreshing and intoxicating. But that's just my opinion…

I can barely remember the lyrics to the song "I'm too Sexy" so I hope I got it right. Also, I was planning to use "Macho-Macho Men" instead of "I'm too Sexy" but I thought that the former fits Sano best since he really is sexy (Look at those muscles people! If I wasn't so hung over Aoshi and Kenshin… well you get the idea )

By the way, for those who didn't know, the next chapter to 'The Demon Child', _Going to Kyoto, _is now updated. Hope you like it!


End file.
